


Lipstick

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't even try hiding it, Gen, Humour, Oh John you're so jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has lipstick on his cheek. John is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Sherlock entered the living room, still a bit blearily. John, who sat in the armchair, looked up from his newspaper. He seemed to be very surprised.

“You’re up again.”

„Obviously. What happened?“

„Miss Adler drugged you.“

„I’m aware of that“ Sherlock murmured while he looked at himself in the mirror doubtingly.

“But how did she get in the flat?”

“Sherlock, nobody was here. Just you and I. You were sleeping. Don’t you remember anything?“ Sherlock did remember really well, but not what John told him. There was something else that didn’t want to get in his mind right now. He turned his head a few times, but apart from the wound on his left cheek bone – more a scratch – he seemed totally unharmed. The picture in front of his eyes flickered a little, but he could think straight by now. John, who had risen and now stood directly behind Sherlock, made a surprised noise.

“What’s that?” Sherlock caught the glance of his flat mate in the mirror. A mixture of shock, disbelief and…fury raged in the brown eyes of the doctor.

“What?” Sherlock replied and let John turn his face a little with a small frown.

“This. This is lipstick.” Indeed.  There was a hint of blood red lipstick on his left cheek. Sherlock whirled around and looked at John intensively.

„You don’t have to look at me like this“ John blurted and lifted his hands in defence.

“I surely do not wear red lipstick and I don’t sneak to your bed at night.”

A picture meddled into Sherlock confused thoughts: A slim, attractive woman, who was bent over him. Not anymore dressed in a heavy, long coat, but in something different, something that Sherlock could not read out from his drug-influenced memory. A touch, soft, almost imperceptible that had however left marks.

“The woman” he whispered, and a little smile sneaked on his lips.

“What woman?”

“John, _the_ woman.” The eyes of his flatmate narrowed while his jaw clenched and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously before he ripped his view off Sherlock’s face.

“Would you please take that off? It totally drives one mad” John snorted angrily and pointed at Sherlock’s cheek before he looked behind him demonstratively.

“Okay, fine. Do you want to have breakfast?”

„No“ John cried and turned on his heel while he stormed out of the room. “I’ve lost my appetite!”

The door to the room of his flat mate still trembled a while after John had slammed her shut. Sherlock lay one hand on his cheek shortly as if he really had to remind himself that the lipstick mark was still there. A little confused about John’s reaction he stood in the middle of the living room a moment longer before he finally shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen to at least brew him a strong coffee.

It was necessary after a night like this.


End file.
